Happy Birthday, Canada
by Evil Wizard Kairon
Summary: It's Matthew's birthday. Too bad no one remembered. Maybe he wouldn't want to kill Alfred if they had.


Sunlight poured into his room as Matthew slowly awoke from a long sleep.

The violet-eyed man yawned and rubbed his eyes before glancing at his clock.

Today was very special. Not only was it the very first day of a new month—it was his birthday. The one day no one would forget about him like always.

He was almost too excited.

Matthew got himself cleaned up before heading downstairs to his kitchen and greeting his pet polar bear.

"Hey, Kumakichi! You know what today is?"

The bear blinked. "Who are you?" he asked, cocking his white head to the side.

Matthew gave a small, bitter laugh before replying, "I'm Matthew, your owner. Do you know what's happening today?"

The bear propped himself up on a kitchen chair and answered, "Nope. Gimme food."

Matthew rolled his eyes. Kumajiro never remembered his name, much less his birthday. But he didn't expect anyone else to forget.

An hour passed.

So far Matt had received not one visit or phone call. But there were still many hours left in the day.

Another two hours.

No one had even sent him a card. Matthew was starting to get a little down but kept his head up. There was still the afternoon and evening. Maybe Alfred and Francis and Arthur would surprise him that night and bring all his friends.

At three, Matt was getting a little annoyed.

It wasn't until eight when Matthew wasn't annoyed anymore. The blond sat there, sadly.

He decided to call Alfred.

The phone rang three times. On the fourth ring, Alfred picked up.

"Yo! S'up, Mattie?"

"Hi, Al. What are you do—"

"Oh, Francis and his friends and I just took Artie to the bar to watch 'im get hammered. We planned this last week, remember? Saturday, was it?"

Matthew could feel a small lump growing in the back of his throat. "N-no, I don't remember talking to you about any of this."

"Hmm… oh yeah! You didn't pick up when I called to tell you about it. I tried to leave a voicemail or something but it said the line was busy. Guess I forgot to call again. Everyone's here, too! Woah! You gotta come down here, the funniest stuff's happening!"

"Al. Do you remember what today is?"

"The first day of July? Sunday?"

"No, it's my—"

"Hang on. Natalya's trying to stab people. I'll call you back. Bye dude!"

The call ended. Matthew stood there in disbelief. No longer was he sad. He was enraged.

"They... forgot all about me... on my freaking _birthday._"

He'd been looking forward to this day for a year. And everyone he wanted to spend it with was at some bar. All because of his brother.

His_ stupid brother._

Matthew had been pushed around by people all year long. His brother hardly stood up for him. Even when he did something good, it was always Al who was the center of attention.

A violet eye twitched.

Alfred tried to be a good brother. Sort of. Today was Matthew's special day, however, the one day Al would have the chance to be a great brother. And he ended up being the complete opposite.

Matthew clenched his head and clenched his teeth, twitching irritatedly.

Releasing his head he kicked the wall, making a rather large hole. Kumajiro jumped at the loud sound and looked up at his owner, puzzled as to why he was so angered all of a sudden.

Matthew looked down at the bear and glared daggers into his eyes before storming into his garage muttering curses.

He yanked his prized hockey stick from its place on the wall and slammed the door behind him as he angrily entered his house.

Inside his head the most conflicting thoughts were ramming into each other, so to speak. He could hear tiny voices in his head all telling him different things. "You should just go and take them all out. You've got your hockey stick, what's stopping you?" said one, or, "They're your family and they forgot your own birthday. Go make them regret that," said another.

Gripping the stick tightly, a crooked smile crept onto his face as Matthew exited his house and into the dark night.

* * *

Alfred kept his grip tight on the camera as he focused it on a drunken Arthur.

"You..." he stopped to hiccup a couple times before restarting his slurred rant, "You dun' know me, I'm... I've been ya' bes' frien' foreva!"

The blue-eyed blond giggled. "Man, I can't believe Matt wasn't here to see this!"

Francis laughed a little from his seat. "Gil, Toni, come over 'ere, Arthur's... oh my..."

The four men laughed at the wasted Brit in front of them and were soon joined by the rest of their friends in the bar.

After another hour of alcohol and ridiculous singing and whatnot, the group disbanded and headed their separate ways.

Alfred whistled to himself as he descended down the street. As he walked home, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. And not by any normal person. It was an eerie presence, one that his Russian acquaintance would normal give off.

He turned around as he stood beside an alley. "Ivan?"

Alfred began to feel a little panicked when he saw a figure acknowledge his call. A bit too short to be the Russian, however.

He could feel his pulse speed up. Would now be a good time to run?

The blond didn't have time to think that through thoroughly, however, for the figure tackled him and sent him flying into the alley.

Alfred's attacker had pinned him down with its feet, which were rested firmly on the blue-eyed man's forearms. He struggled to escape the attacker, but they had pinned him down pretty tightly and held something long in their hands. A pipe? No, wooden.

_A hockey stick?_

Alfred looked into his attacker's eyes and saw the familiar purple orbs. It was then that he stopped struggling but remained tense.

"Mattie?"

The violet-eyed man glared. "Hello, _brother_," he snarled icily. "Do you know what today is yet?"

Alfred looked up at his brother, now genuinely scared. "I-I... Matt, this isn't funny! Let me up! Matt!"

_"Do you?_"

"I don't know! What is it?" Alfred was now covered with sweat. Adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he tried to throw his brother off of him, but was met with severe pain in his arms when Matthew used his foot to pretty much crush his brother's arm.

A crooked smile found its way onto Matthew's face again as the words dripped from his mouth coldly, "My day."

Al stopped struggling. "What?"

His brother's smile grew exponentially. "My. Freaking. Day."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh... oh n-"

"My birthday, Al! Ever forget someone's birthday before, huh? Ever forget your brother's birthday before? Huh?"

The trembling man at Matthew's feet mumbled a string of apologies; he couldn't hear them, however, because they were drowned out by the sound of his own crazed laughter.

He raised the hockey stick over his head.

"Happy birthday to me!" he shouted as the stick swung down and cracked Alfred's skull.

* * *

Matthew screamed. His heartbeat was like that of a rabbit's. His hair was a mess and his forehead was laced with sweat.

He reached onto his bedside table for his glasses with a trembling hand and put them on. "What an awful nightmare," he said.

Not bothering to fix his hair, he went downstairs and entered his kitchen. He made himself some coffee before greeting his polar bear. He glanced at the calendar and saw the big red circle over the date.

"Happy birthday, I guess," he said while smiling lightly to himself.

As he was about to take another sip of coffee from his mug, he heard a knock at his front door.

Opening it slowly, he was greeted by an energetic American's friendly embrace. "Hey! Happy birthday, bro!"

Matthew shrugged his brother off of him lightly before responding, "Thanks, Al. Don't you think it's still a little early, though?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't." He pointed behind him.

Arthur and Francis, being their usual argumentative selves, muttered curses at the other before embracing the tired Canadian.

"Happy birthday, Matthew, " Arthur said with a smile. Francis pulled out a small box wrapped in bright paper and handed it to the violet-eyed man.

Matthew stared at it for a few seconds.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

He looked up and stared at the other three in disbelief.

"What, dude, you didn't think we'd forgotten it was your birthday or somethin', right?"

Matthew smiled.

"Nope. Not at all."

* * *

**Yay. It's done. My, don't I sound enthusiastic?**

**In honor of Canada Day, I wanted to write a Fanfic. However, I have been a bit obsessed with Snapped!Canada fictions lately and decided to try my hand at it. Not really the best I could do, I'm sure, but I'm tired and you lovely readers and REVIEWERS can give me a small break. After all, it is Canada Day.**

**Review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
